massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)/discussion archive
3rd Planet I'm open to any ideas you may have on what the 3rd planet should be, just be sure it can fit into canon. Though I am willing to overlook minor differences since this is a fanon wiki. Also, provide any sub storylines for the planet. Though it isn't mandatory yet. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of a war ravaged planet in another ancient time, where the Rachni have been making a colony. Is this planet closer to the Citadel? *That's a good idea, maybe the planet could be in constant Rachni attacks but still in Citadel control. This could really make the planet great for social and battle. How does that sound? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea of a border colony near a relay that is close to the Rachni. It would be a sprawling large population planet with oceans, jungles, polar tundras and icecaps, and giant cities. The Rachni want to disable the sets of weapons that can shoot down their ships so they can get into the relay. An act that will doom the council. Foxtrot12 00:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That sounds great! Maybe our ideas could be combined? Great, beautiful city under war with Citadel and Rachni? Yeah, that idea does sound great too. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) We good, Foxtrot? Yea don't see why we wouldn't be. Foxtrot12 00:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I think he is wondering what you think of his idea of merging the two ideas. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Oh Ok yea I am fine with merging stuff. I believe in doing things for the better good and we got to make this plan well thought out. We will be roleplaying on it shortly. Foxtrot12 00:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Now what will we name this planet? Possibly something to Greek reference.... Ambrosia? Or something more alien? I was thinking a somehow reference to the situation faced in the Rachni Wars. Which is a civilazation suddenly encounters a great and mighty foe that costs them many lives and much sacrifice to somehow survive against unstopable enemies at impossible odds. With that I feel a reference to Halo or the Lord of the Rings two stories where similar events happened would be fitting. Foxtrot12 01:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I liked the Greek reference, how about Omicron? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm okay with anything! I like Omicron, but whatever. New species #1 As you've seen, I made space for at least three new species. They can be pretty much anything, though right now I want to focus on the aliens who are also threatening the Council with war. I have one idea on how they should look, I took inspiration for Star Wars. Here an image of how they could look. What do you guys think? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Meh... I was thinking more of an encased species. Hardly ever speak.... Helghast picture? Maybe we could combine, LOL! Haha. This one will probably require a lot of discussion since this could possibly be a playable species. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I want a speices with a deep religious belief system. Believing the Gods are influencing everything and that they must fight for the Gods. I have a few ideas for a religion. Maybe we should break into teams as this is going to be a lot of work. Foxtrot12 01:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) This is going to take a lot!!! It'll get a lot easier, we're on day one and we've come this far. Also, I'll come up with a backstory and for the species and you can tell me if you like it. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Let's try to have everybody tackle one part to make it easier for everybody and then have it cretiqued and modified if needed. Here's what I think we need. #Biology: Appearence, chemical makeup, natural strenghts and immunities, so on. #Culture: beliefs such as religious views, society such as rulership if a democracy or monarchy, and so on. #History and Backstory. Needs to correspond with culture. What this race has done, how they found the citadel, and son on. One of us could probably do eachFoxtrot12 01:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) True. Bluethunder, what's your opinion? That sounds great, we should work on the backstory first though since their history/backstory can easily affect their culture and Biology. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) True very true. We need to do things logically. But I think that we should produce Backstory and Culture together as their government could easily affect their backstory. Foxtrot12 01:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's the circle of life. Good Point, How about the group remained independent even though they had a slight alliance with the Citadel. I also liked the strong religious beliefs idea, we should really try to work with that. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright well there is one way to do things and that is to work it out. I am going to get to work brainstorming and writing up a draft of this speices' culture over the next hour or two on my userpage. I will update again when I have something presentable. I may check back every few minutes though.Foxtrot12 01:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Great, I'll come up with Biology. We can match it up later. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright I have alot up on my page I want to get some approval or stuff to change before moving on. Foxtrot12 03:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was really interesting. I liked the caste system and their "laws". I currently am writing their biology which is going well. I currently have their appearance based on the star wars picture I provided, but that can be easily changed if there are any discrepancies. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 05:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I just created a draft for their appearance. I'll post it on my userpage for everyone to read. Give me your opinions afterward. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 07:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I like it mainly the deadly disease idea I still have more to write on religion and might be able to use it as a curse or sign of Norakril. That would be why only priests and rulers get the cure as it would create serious political implications if they publicly had the disease. Foxtrot12 17:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That would be great! I was thinking it could be like that when I was writing it. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) We are getting a lot done but I think it might be time to make a name for this speices as no one has one. Any ideas?Foxtrot12 20:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I've been thinking of something mystic, though I have no idea what the name would be itself. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) **They could be called Koan, which is a Buddhist religious term. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) **That is a possibility I think a vague and not widely known religious term would be the best in all honestyFoxtrot12 23:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah, that would be best. Which is why I used this term as I first heard about it 10 minutes ago. Haha. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ***Another idea which I am currently researching in another tab is something native american. As those terms are generally unkown and mystic. As their are many names that would be fufilling like Manaba which means return to war. And others I will post more I find native american or religious. But let's try to make it mean something relevent to the speices MAKKITOTOSIMEW which in Alquanquion means She has Large Breasts. Trust me look it up if you do not believe it. Would not be relevent. Or a Buddhist term for ranbows and sunshine would not be either.Foxtrot12 23:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ***If you can find a good name, I will surely support it. I do like Manaba too. If you can't find any other good ones, we can use that one. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ***Alright I am still looking I have some. Here they are. ***Dezba-Navajo for goes to war ***Ahigo-Navajo for he fights not the best but possible ***Cheveyo-Hopi for Spirit Warrior. As they do believe in fighting for spirits ***MEGEDAGIK- means Kills Many ***YANISIN- Navajo for ashamed. As they are ashamed for the role they played in the uprising. That is all I have for now.Foxtrot12 00:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Megedagik. It sounds strangely menacing. *Yeah, but their name shouldn't be too complicated. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *I like either Dezba or Manaba as according to Elite's backstory they both make sense. They are returning to war with the Rachni and going to war with them. Another thing I just realized is that we still have two speices eft to make.Foxtrot12 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) These other two species will be easier to make because they are less important. Heck, I've been coming up with #2 backstory when I have any free time. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just don't know what direction to go in for the other two. I don't want to just come up with a two minute backstory and call it a day. But I do not have anything major yet we should start a new section.Foxtrot12 02:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Should we start making pages for these species? Foxtrot12 18:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, which name will they go by? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we should go with Manaba as they are returning to war with the Rachni and returning to their homeworld to reclaim it. Foxtrot12 18:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm for anything! Manaba sounds good, though. Then Manaba it is, It would appear. Foxtrot12 18:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) New species #2 While we've been working on the first species, I took the time to come up with the second species. This one was a lot easier to make since they aren't as important. I hope you like it, and if you have any objections feel free to voice them. The Rhooks (Rooks) were a tall species. They originated on a planet close to the Citadel, which helped their discovery as they found the Mass Relay that led them to there. They were the fourth species to find the Citadel, the first three being the asari, salarians and volus. The Rhooks had no religion, it was common belief that they were created through years of evolution. Their thick layer of fur served as armor as it protected them from most bullets, an exception being incendiary rounds. The group was able to breathe in most atmospheres as their planet's thick atmosphere was composed of many different compounds. That's all I've written so far. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright pretty good do we have a picture by any chance? Foxtrot12 03:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, their basic look was based around Wookiees. If you can't tell, I'm a fairly big Star Wars fan. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It would appear so. What is their connection are they allies? or neutral? I can't tell. In other news I am going to get to work on a the third spieces within an hour so hang on. Foxtrot12 03:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) They will be allied with the Citadel. They could possibly be the group sent to Ragnora with the krogan. That's great, that means we could possibly be done with the four most important things in less than 3 days. Something I didn't think possible. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) That was easy! And I had nothing to do with this second one, as I was away! One question I have is motivation. Why do they fight in general? Species one is religiously motivated My draft for Species three is technology and payment motivated. Why do the Rhooks fight? Were they attacked or what reason do they have? Foxtrot12 04:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) New Species #3 I was thinking of an enviromentally encased species, sort of implant themselves into these "shells" to fight, and they are extremely intelligent? I could expand, but I need your opinions first. I think Foxtrot is coming up with something as well, so maybe the two of you could consult and compare what you each have come up with. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 03:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I just asked. :) New Species #3 The Delor (Name pending) were a savage species around two meters tall. They were reptilian in nature being cold blooded often with a forked tounge. However they had skin over scales. They were a recovering race that had previously been a great and spacefaring race discovering the Citadel. However then the great war came and nuclear weapons diminished their homeworld and brought them back to stone age technology with barely one thousand left. They tried to recover but were crippled especially with the Gerone's Disease, a disease that was the product of a biological superweapon known as The Leviathan. Which gave all Delor the Gerone's disease which was acquired at birth and slowy deterioted their brain and heart tissue over the course of three decades. Making them very short lived and with the disease embedded into their DNA strands. This made great emphasis on mating and war. Delor lived in clans that placed great emphasis on females who were a large minority with only 15% being born female. This lead to wars that were literally over the women of a rival clan and men in clans normally had to prove themselves worthy of being able to mate. Often in fights or wars. In 83 CE they were slowly returning to their former prowess with the knowledge of space travel. But still living the savage lifestyles of their former clans. Following traditions of murder of friends over women and cannabilism of both members of rival clans and weak, cowardly, or defeated clan members. They were enlisted by the Council to fight for the Citadel in the Rachni Wars with the promise of technology and to be furthered with the Council working with clans promising to put them ahead of their rivals. On the battlefield Delor were feared and often worked in all Delor units because most soldiers, even Krogan were terrified to be alongside them. That is all I have for now. I wrote this before Elite edited. These are mainly based around the brutes from Halo with a genophage like genetic disease. Foxtrot12 Category:Archives Category:The Council Era (83 CE)